Ayako's Parents
Ayako's parents 'are the birth parents of Ayako and neighbors of Yamada. They appear in the first 'Extra Class '''of the series and in the fifth chapter of the 4th manga. They left early in the story to tend to Ayako's sick grandmother in the hospital. Bio Appearance Ayako's mother is a young woman with shoulder length hair that has a slight curl on end and split bangs. Her father has short black hair and a friendly face. Personality Ayako's parents were caring towards their daughter, although they handled raising her very different. While her father was easy-going and trusting of Ayako, her mother was short-tempered and often fretted over her being spoiled and lazy, so she tried to be stern with her. '''History While making their way home from visiting their relatives, Ayako's parents chat about all the money she got from their relatives, while her mother is upset over how spoiled she is her father doesn't see much harm, mentioning how happy they were to see her. Unable to swerve out of the way Ayako's father accidentally runs over an animal and stops the car, wanting to get out and check on it. But after Ayako convinces him to just ignore it and throws a small tantrum until he agrees and they leave. It is revealed that after getting home Ayako's mother decided to put the money away for safe keeping. She was very disapproving after Ayako showed up with Saya and claimed she had been too lazy to be able to take care of a pet; but much to her annoyance her father saw no harm and agreed upon it. They watched as Ayako took care of Saya and occasionally provided her with a hand when she would make a mistake- such as giving Saya hot milk unaware of how sensitive cats tongues were. Soon they had been called and informed of Ayako's grandmother being in the hospital and they prepared to leave, as she was in need of assistance and they wanted to make sure she was okay. Ayako pleaded they let her come but her mother refused since she had school, and brough up the babysitter they hired. They left the following morning; much to her disappointment as they didn't bother waking her. At the end of the story they appear over the weary Ayako, who awakens in the hospital suddenly. She is alarmed and they explain how they hadn't been able to call and contact the house, and her mother explains that although she asked Yamada to watch her, she was behaving very strangely. They comfort Ayako after she mentions that Saya had died, and out of remorse they bought her a hamster she had been wanting for a while now and head inside to get to work setting up its new home. Side Story In the side story for the chapter, it is revealed that twenty years have passed. Ayako's parents have mysterious vanished and the home was left in bad shape. As young girls observe it, one happens to spot a family photo and notices the strange eyes and mouth of Ayako in it. As they join "Ayako-sensei", the ending implies Saya killed and ate them at some point. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Parents